Fourth Reich
The Fourth Reich is a far right, fascist faction within the post-apocalyptic metro system. As with most factions in the Metro universe, the Fourth Reich did not appear spontaneously, but evolved from an existing group. History The term "nationalist" in Russia often refers to radical nationalism. However, it is often mixed up with "fascism". While this terminology does not exactly match the formal definitions of fascism, the common denominator is chauvinism. Some movements hold a political position that the state must be an instrument of nationalism (such as the National-Bolshevik Party), while others (for example, Russian National Unity) resolve to vigilante tactics against the perceived "enemies of Russia" without going into politics. Historically, the first prototype of such groups started with the Black Hundreds, that were quickly purged by the Soviet regime's anti-nationalistic policies. A new surge of this kind of activism was a byproduct of perestroika and glasnost, including neo-Soviet groups that called for a return of Soviet communism, and white supremacist movements heavily influenced by European and American groups. Many Russian neo-Nazis openly admire Adolf Hitler and use the German Nazi swastika as their symbol. Russian neo-Nazis are characterized by racism, anti-Semitism, homophobia, Islamophobia and extreme xenophobia towards people from Asia.May 4, 2008. "Horrific Documentary on Russian Neo-Nazis part 1". YouTube. Their ideology centers on defending Russian national identity against what they perceive as a takeover by minority groups such as Jews, Caucasians, homosexuals, Central Asians, Roma people and Muslims. Russian neo-Nazis have made it an explicit goal to take over the country by force, and have put serious effort into preparing for this. Paramilitary organizations operating under the guise of sports clubs have trained their members in squad tactics, hand to hand combat and weapons handling. They have stockpiled and used weapons, often illegally. The dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991 caused great economic and social problems, including widespread unemployment and poverty. Several far right paramilitary organizations were able to tap into popular discontent, particularly among marginalized, lesser educated and unemployed youths. Of the three major age groups — youths, adults, and the elderly — youths may have been hit the hardest. The elderly suffered due to inadequate (or unpaid) pensions, but they found effective political representation in the Communist Party, and generally had their concerns addressed through better budget allocations. Adults, although often suffering financially and psychologically due to job losses, were generally able to find new sources of income. RNU, founded in 1990 in Moscow and led by Alexander Barkashov, has claimed to have members in 250 cities. RNU adopted the swastika as its symbol, and sees itself as the avant-garde of a coming national revolution. It criticizes other major far right organizations, such as the Liberal Democratic Party of Russia. Historian Walter Laqueur calls RNU far closer to the Nazi model than the LDPR. RNU publishes several news sheets; one of them, Russky poryadok, claims to have a circulation of 150,000. Full members of RNU are called Soratnik (comrades in arms), receive combat training at locations near Moscow, and many of them work as security officers or armed guards.Laqueur, Walter, Fascism: Past, Present, Future, p. 189 At the peak of its popularity in 1999, RNU was estimated to have 100,000 active members all over Russia by state officials. Novel Sparsely populated by hardcore militant neo-Nazis, the Fourth Reich is known for its atrocities against people of non-Russian nationality. The population is terribly unbalanced, there are fewer women than men, which means that the Reich is facing extinction without expansion. They are despised and hated, but, unlike in games, are not in open war with any other faction and are directly opposed only by Guevara-inspired revolutionaries. The Fourth Reich is aware of its problems and some soldiers are heard talking about "an ultimate, last crusade" to capture Polis. Although it's not known whether such plan actually exists. Their territories incorporate three interchange stations: Tverskaya, Chekhovskaya and Pushkinskaya. The ecounters through the novel reveal the Fourth Reich's brutal nature as the entrace of the station are littered with bodies and decorated in slogans and murals to Adolf Hitler. Metro 2033 The Nazis are first encountered during the Frontline, and are met again during Depot, Outpost and the Black Station levels. They are the typical anti-diversification group under the rule of an unnamed Führer. The Fourth Reich believes that the Slavs are the ultimate race and believe every minority should be destroyed. It is rumored that slaves and prisoners of war captured by the Nazis are used for slave labor or/and target practice. Metro Last Light Nazis play a bigger role in Metro Last Light. After Artyom is captured by Nazi soldiers he is transported to one of their concentration camps, akin to the concentration camps of Nazi Germany. The camps were set up to detain non Russians, as well as any considered 'mutated'. Later Artyom visits several Nazi stations. Within these stations the Nazis are portrayed as a brutish people. Less violent Nazis are often tormented and beaten up. In interactions with Artyom while most Nazis are instantly hostile some will not openly seek combat. The Nazis are very fearful of the red line, proclaiming any communist soldier as a spy and executing them. Military The Nazi soldiers of the Fourth Reich are few in numbers, but are well trained. They seem to have a more efficient command structure and a grasp of military tactics than most other Metro factions. All Reich soldiers are equipped with matching uniforms, helmets and ballistic vests. They are commonly seen using AK-74M rifles, Automatic shotguns and Bastard carbines. Most are also carrying Revolvers, Grenades and Throwing Knives. Quite a few of them are carrying Night Vision Goggles, but prefer to conserve battery charge and only equip them when alerted. The Fourth Reich also uses a variety of rail cars and, according to the E3 2011 demo, owns at least two armored trains. They also posses a unique contraption not seen being employed by any other faction in the Metro in the form of jury-rigged "Panzer" tanks built over standard rail cars. While only a handful exist, they are a menacing sight and instill fear even in rangers. Related Achievements Trivia * The gas mask worn on the cover art for Metro 2033 is actually a Nazi gas mask. * Although some Nazis carry Throwing Knives, no one seems to use them. * The Nazi loudspeaker messages at the Frontline are mimicking Nazi propaganda from WWII. * The Nazi Panzers are crude imitations of Panzer IV tanks. * The war between the Fourth Reich and the Red Line is almost an exact replica of the Eastern Front during WWII: the Red Line has little regard for human life and uses conscripted troops extensively, while the Fourth Reich emphasises on a professional military and armored vehicles. * Most of the frozen corpses seen on the surface during Metro 2033 bear Fourth Reich insignia. * The Nazis possibly have a sort of police force since a Nazi soldier mentioned a Gestapo. The Gestapo ('Ge'heime 'Sta'ats'po'lizei) was the notorious secret police of the Third Reich. * In the novel Metro 2033 there is the presumption that the three-hooked flag is based on the three Nazi Stations but this is never confirmed. * Many Nazi members do not know what the three pronged Swastika actually means. Many think it represents the original three fascist stations, but it has also been attributed to Slavic nationalism. Gallery Nazi_0003_M2033.jpg|Nazi officer Nazi_0001_M2033.jpg|Nazi soldier Nazi_0004_M2033.jpg|Ditto Nazi_0005_M2033.jpg|Ditto Reich_soldier_alpha.jpg|A screenshot from alpha-version showing nazi soldier with proper Reich insignia. Metrolastlightforthreich.jpg|The assembly of the Fourth Reich in Metro: Last Light nazi2.jpg nazi out1.jpg 14.jpg Bildota 0007.jpg Station Pushkinskaya.jpg|Art of unknown origin depicting Pushinskaya station. Metro2033_Edit033.jpg Fascisthallsalute.PNG|Fourth Reich soldiers at a rally, giving the Nazi style salute. Frontfascistsalute.PNG|Front view of the rally. References Category:Factions